


I Have Something Beautiful to Give

by murgy31



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murgy31/pseuds/murgy31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic that shows where my favorite characters might have gone after the series ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony, Tony, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at my first fanfiction in about 4 years, and I owe it to Nobi for inspiring me to write something different. Be gentle I am kind of rusty at the whole multi chapter thing, but I am going to give it a go.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic Kyle never died, but Jimmy still went to jail, so spoilers for Tony’s.

Prologue:

Who would have ever thought that four hands on one abdomen would make all the difference in the world, but to Ivy it did. She leaned into the soft kiss that Derek placed on her neck, and smiled. She didn’t know what was going to happen in the next ten minutes, or in the next nine months, but in this moment she was happy.

Happiness they say is very short lived however.

Ivy couldn’t think about that now. She didn’t want to think about the stress and unhappiness her pregnancy would cause, right now, as she turned to look up at Derek, she wanted to think about how the father of her child loved her.

“I love you,” She whispered as she closed the gap between them, both of them waiting until the very last second to close their eyes, not wanting to miss a moment.

“Love you too Darling,” Derek whispered against her lips.

* * *

 

Kyle laughed softly at Tom as he watched the very straight producer walk away. He had been looking for Tom ever since the Tony’s let out, wanting to congratulate him, but only found him in time enough to overhear the last bit of his conversation who he assumed was Patrick Dillon.

“Did you really think that would work Tom?” Kyle asked from his place against the wall. He pushed off the wall,with a small grunt, and walked towards Tom, his left leg still giving him issues, so he walked with a stilted gait. He was very lucky to be alive, so a limp didn't bother him that much. He hadn't lost any of his fire, so he was content. He was quite surprised that Tom would out himself out there so much. He was usually so quiet and reserved.

“How would you know what would work?” Tom spat out, looking at Kyle. He was secretly kicking himself, not so much for the kiss, but the fact that Kyle had seen it. It would mean starting over, and he wasn’t sure that he could do that from LA.

“I know how to spot a straight man, stud,” He said as he smoothed out his lapels a bit, really just an excuse to touch the other man, if only he had a bit of the courage that he spouted about. “Congratulations,” Kyle said softly, as he turned and limped back into the party.

The you too was said only after Tom was sure he was alone. Tom didn’t notice his partner standing in the shadows, having snuck out on the patio from the other side.

* * *

 

Jimmy knew that he was doing the right thing, even if Karen didn’t understand completely. She had almost shut him down completely, but he was relieved that she hadn’t. His only regret, however was that he hadn’t been able to tell Kyle what he was planning on doing. He shook his head internally at the fact that that was his only regret about what he was doing. He should be regretting the fact that he was leaving this beautiful girl in front of him. A girl he had just kissed, but a girl that he also knew would be fine without him.

He turned one last time, and looked at Karen, a girl that he hoped would wait for him, but part of her wondered if she would. They had been all over the place this year, and she definitely deserved stability. He hoped that once he got out, he would be able to give her that.

Karen for her part was left wondering what the hell was going on. To say that she was reeling would be an understatement, and she wondered how she was going to pick herself and move on from here. She waved one last time, as Jimmy entered into the police station. She wondered if Derek could help her find her way.

 

 


	2. I Love You I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finds us at home with Derek and Ivy. With a side of Karen and Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still rusty, but thanks to Nobi and Amanda for the encouragement, and for saying that Fluff and Cheese was good. Thank you also for the hits. :)

Ivy swung their hands between them a little as they walked. Ivy kept glancing to the side, thinking that Derek was going disappear at any moment if she even so much as blinked.

He wasn’t disappearing and that was a very weird feeling for Ivy.

“I’m not leaving,” Derek said softly as he pulled them to a stop in front of Ivy’s building. He knew that he had a lot to make up for, a lot of trust to rebuild. He wanted to do that with a lot of people, but especially with Ivy. It was important to him that she believed in him, and he didn’t want to do anything that might jeopardize that.

“I believe….” Ivy started, and stopped abruptly, at the girl sitting on the stairs in front of her. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the automatic gag reflex that happened every time the girl was in the same room as her. She had to chuckle though, that she ever considered them to be friends. They weren’t really friends at all, because friends wouldn’t do what they had done to each other, so Ivy was content with being cordial when she had to with Karen, but otherwise, she ignored her existence.

Karen was really an enigma for Ivy, and maybe if given enough time she could figure her out, but in all honesty she had fallen out of love of the idea that was Karen Cartwright, but she was Derek’s newest toy, so she had to play nice, and in all honesty she was trying to be a better person. She sometimes wondered if she was doing it right. She wished that there was some sort of chart or something.  

Ivy couldn’t help but feel a bit smug about that. “You,” She finished off after a moment, pressing a long lingering kiss to Derek’s lips. She wasn’t proving a point or anything, no she wouldn’t do that. That would be mean and spiteful.

“I’ll wait for you upstairs,” Ivy said, as she started to move around Karen, but the hand that Derek reached out around her waist, stopped her from going very far.

“I don’t want you that far away from me okay,” Derek interjected, making sure that his point was coming across. Ivy simply nodded, as she felt her face heat a bit. She still couldn’t believe that this was happening to her.

 

Karen eyed Derek and Ivy, and realized that getting Derek alone wasn’t going to be an option. She really should have realized that tell Ivy to go and see Derek would fundamentally change things. She sometimes didn’t think of the consequences of her actions, and now she had to deal with Ivy; if the blonde could put on a brave face than so could she.

“You sent her to me, what did you think was going to happen?” Derek asked, a bit out of curiosity, even though he knew he probably shouldn’t have even bothered. They were friends though, and she had tried with him at least, even though the only one that could get through to him in the end was the woman standing next to him.

“I-I just wanted to talk, and of course say congratulations,” She quickly added, almost as an afterthought. She knew better than to truly piss Derek off though.

Ivy looked at Derek and then back at Karen for a moment. The girl looked a little lost, and she wondered if she came around to her place looking like that if Karen would do what she was about to do. “You should come up,” Ivy said with a smile, and Derek didn’t think that he could love her more, but apparently he was wrong.

Ivy unlocked the door, and let them into her building. The door would click softly behind them. This was not how she imagined this evening ended, but she learned quite young, that you played the hand you were dealt, and that was what she was doing now in spades.

Ivy put her keys in a bowl on the table by the door, and palmed her phone, which she was pretty sure, would be exploding if she turned it back on.

Tomorrow was another day.

“I’m going to go try and get out of this dress,” Ivy said, glancing at Karen with a small smile. “Looks great, but the baby isn’t a huge fan of that or the heels.”

She pressed a small kiss to Derek’s cheek and made her way into the bedroom, the door clicking softly behind her.

Derek tried not to think of Ivy changing behind the door when he turned back to Karen. He shook his head a bit as he moved to sit on the couch next to Karen.

“So talk,” Derek stated, motioning with his hand, in the nicest manner that Derek could muster.

“Jimmy turned himself in,” Karen said quietly. She couldn’t bear to rehash everything now, especially if she didn’t know if she was strong enough to stay.

Derek was at a loss for words, and for once didn’t have a snarky comeback. He simply put his arm around his friend, pulling her towards him in a loose hug. “We’ll figure it out okay?”

Ivy had come out of the bedroom, and noticed the pair, but for once wasn’t jealous of Karen Cartwright. She smiled at that, and thought that for once in her life she was happy.

Little did she know that happiness is often short lived.

* * *

 

Across town, Tom sat in his living room, fingering the numbers on his phone, debating. Should he or shouldn’t he is the question of the hour. He wanted to that was for sure, but with everything going on, he was pretty sure that this was his worst idea ever.

He took a sip of his scotch, and dialed a familiar number.

“Ivy? I need your help.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this for my own enjoyment, but I really hope that you all are enjoying it too.


	3. Hey, I just Met You This is Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time at home with Tom and Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Notes: I really like the multiple interactions that both Tom and Kyle had in the show, so expect me to throw different characters at them. Thank you to Nobi for being awesome, and for the song suggestion. Thank you all for taking the time to read. C=

_This is crazy_ is the mantra that kept running through Tom’s head as he waited for Ivy to answer him. He didn’t really understand why he was even bothered so much about seeing Kyle tonight. They had barely even started anything when the accident happened, not that Tom hadn’t wanted to, but Kyle had been skittish.  Tom’s track record at relationships had been well known, and long standing.  Kyle was right to be a little skittish, and then the accident happened, and the coma….

Tom took another drink out of his glass, pulling the amber liquid in long and slow, closing his eyes to relish the taste a moment, before swallowing. He hadn’t been to see the guy, at all. He was genuinely scared of what he might find.

That probably made him some sort of dick, but he just couldn’t do it. He wanted the vibrant Kyle that he remembered, not the broken Kyle that was most surely in the hospital, but he wouldn’t know that would he? He was a coward.

No wonder he was pissed.

Tom grimaced, looking at the clock on the wall. What fool in his right mind would be up at this time in the morning. Oh that's right, he hadn't slept yet.

“Ivy’s Phone, Derek Wills speaking,” Derek’s low drawl came over the line, and Tom audibly groaned, taking another long drink, because he was going to need it.

“Where’s Ivy?” Tom asked without preamble. Derek chuckled through the line.

“Was it my bright and shiny greeting that turned you off, Tom, or was it something else?” Derek snarked, as he grabbed a cup and poured himself a cup of coffee. He would have preferred a scotch, but who was he to be that picky. He was a changed man after all. Wasn’t he?

He closed his eyes and reminded himself that he was trying to change, and be a different man for the woman currently asleep in the other room.

“Derek! Derek, are you there?” Tom called through the line. He shook his head, and if he wasn’t already so screwed up at the thought of having to talk to his mortal enemy about something so personal he might have laughed.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that Tom was on the phone. “Sorry, I am such a schmuck, what the bloody hell was I thinking that I could make things work with Ivy?” Derek flopped down in a chair by the counter.

Tom started to chuckle softly over the line. The really were quite the pair. “We should start a support group or something. We could called it Schmuck’s Annonymous or something. I could write an anthem and you could choreograph a dance….” His voice trailed off. He had forgotten how much he babbled when he was messed up.

“So, what’s up with you Tom?” Derek asked. “Ivy is sleeping, and after the night that we’ve had, I am not inclined to wake her up.”

A thumping sound could be heard on Derek’s end of the line, and it was his turn to chuckle. “What did the counter ever do to you?” He asked. “Seriously though what’s wrong?”

“It’s Kyle, which I’m sure is the last thing you want to talk about,” Tom said miserably.

Derek sighed, and scrubbed a hand over his face. This was definitely not something that he wanted to get into with Tom, but it sounded as if he had no other option.  “Well, I certainly didn’t intend to tell you about me and Ivy, so I suppose that I owe you for your silence.”

Tom chuckled. “Just don’t hide Derek;she loves you even though she knows you. Although I don’t see what….”

 

“Finish that sentence, and I am cutting you off Levitt,” Derek warned, as he sipped his drink. “What about Kyle?”

“I want a second chance, but I am not sure how to get one,” Tom finally admitted, albeit begrudgingly. He wanted that more than anything, and the only reason why he was admitting it was the drink in his hand.

“He’s lucky to be alive,” Derek said quietly. This was not his story to be telling, and he actually felt guilty about telling it. He knew that Kyle would kill him. “And that’s all I can say okay. It’s not my story, but why didn’t you go to see him?”

Tom’s eyes closed, because that was the million dollar question wasn’t it? Why hadn’t he? He could give Derek some bullshit answer, but the truth was he didn’t really know himself, and he was afraid to find out.

He was startled out of his introspection by the pounding on his door. He looked at the clock on the wall frowning into the phone a bit. Who the hell could that be this early? “I have to go Derek. Thanks, and congratulations. Tell Ivy I’ll call her next week.” He hung up the phone before he could hear the answer.

Tom shook his head a bit, and moved around the coffee table, bumping it a bit, as he went around, sending the Tony spinning a bit. He bit back the curse that was on the tip of his tongue at hitting his shin on the table. He stumbled to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole, before swinging the door open.

“Kyle….” Tom breathed out, his voice not much more than a whisper.

Kyle Bishop stood on his doorstep, panting, and flushed from physical exertion, which he shouldn’t even be doing in his condition. He looked up at Tom, his hair matted to his forhead, with wide eyes.

“Jimmy is in jail, and I didn’t know where else to go,” Kyle answered the unasked question. “I ran here, which I probably shouldn’t have done, and I….” Kyle babbled on.

Tom was having difficulty believing that Kyle was even here, much less talking to him. He couldn’t keep up with what he was saying, so he did the only thing that he could think of. He reached up wrapped his arm around Kyle’s waist, pulling him in, pressing their lips together. Tom was internally head smacking himself, because this was probably the stupidest thing that he could have done.

Kyle, thankfully had more thought than Tom did. “You asshole,” He hissed out, as he pushed Tom away from him. “You couldn’t think of a better way to shut me up?” He hissed out. “This was a mistake.” He turned to leave , but he forgot that after running he wouldn’t be able to put weight on his left leg. He crumpled to the ground, just inside the apartment, with a thud.

“FUCK!!!!” He screamed to the heavens, tears were now going unchecked, because it frigging hurt. “Sorry,” He quickly corrected himself, looking up at Tom miserably.

Tom was stunned into silence for the first time in his life. He didn’t know how to fix this, and that scared him more than anything. He just wanted to protect the man on the floor in a heap, wrap him up in his arms, and never let him go.

“Hey, don’t,” Tom said, crouching down, and brushing the hair off Kyle’s forehead. “This is my fault. Let me help… Please,” Tom begged.

“Can you get me to your couch, maybe?” Kyle asked, in a small voice.  Tom, nodded, and bracing his own weight, lifted Kyle, so he could get his good leg underneath him. He ran, so even his good leg wasn’t that strong, and Tom ended up half dragging him to the couch.

Neither man said a word, as Tom got Kyle settled. Tom left to get him a drink of water, and after a moment to collect himself he came back with it. “I need to work on my timing,” He said with a small smirk.

“Yes you do, but would you leave me a note explaining that you were going to Jail for 6 to 18 months?” Kyle asked bitterly, taking a sip of his water, looking up at Tom through his lashes.

“No, but apparently I would let a really amazing guy think that I didn’t give a shit,” Tom admitted as he sat perched on the lip of the couch.

“You do give a shit?” Kyle asked.

“Yeah I do….” Tom replied softly as he leaned closer to Kyle.

"Don't you dare," Kyle warned, his voice had an edge to it that Tom had never heard before. "If I had come here so you could kiss me, do you really think that I would would have pushed you away before? Even you can't be that dense Tom." Kyle averted his eyes because he was just so tired. 

Tom backed away immediately, his mouth hanging open a bit. He was at a genuine loss. "I don't know what you need me to do here," He said quietly, looking down himself, because he was afraid that if he looked at Kyle he might shatter. He couldn't pull out a song and a dance to fix this, and for once in his life Tom was at a loss.

Kyle took a long moment to study the man in front of him. He knew for a fact that his answer to Tom would make or break their relationship.

"How about a friend Tom?" Kyle asked, looking at the director once again. "I could really use one of those, since my best friend is in jail for reasons that I don't even know yet, and I just need one day where I don't have to be shiny, happy, unbroken Kyle. Can you give me that?" He asked skeptically. 

A weight that had settled in Tom's gut since Kyle's accident was suddenly lifted, and the sun began to shine again. Tom could breathe, and he took the gift for what it was, and he gripped it with both hands, afraid that if he blinked Kyle would vanish and he would be alone.

"How about you get some sleep? It's still really early, and things might seem a little clearer once you have had the chance to rest," Tom suggested, hoping Kyle would like his idea.

Kyle shook his head. "You just want me to sleep so that we don't have to deal with our shit right?" He shot out. He tried to get up, but Tom reached out a hand to stop him. He wasn't sure what to do.

"No, no of course not, but I don't know what to do here," Tom said miserably, as he sunk to his knees on the floor. "I owe you so many I'm sorries, I don't even know where to start."

Kyle was not heartless by any means, some would say that he wore his heart on his sleeve, or at least he used to. He used to do a lot of things. He was not, however going to let Tom off the hook. "It's not okay what you did... you know that right?" Kyle asked softly, as he reached and rested his hand on the top of Tom's head. He could feel the other man nodding his head.

Tom looked up at him then, a curious look in his eyes. "Do you think that we could ever get past this?" He was very much afraid of the answer.

"No, but there might be a way to move forward. I don't know yet," Kyle tried to stifle a yawn, but failed. "Are you okay with the fact that I don't know yet?" Kyle asked softly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay," Tom responded just as quietly, afraid to break the moment. "How about that sleep now?"

Kyle slouched down on the couch, feeling the pull of sleep weighing him down. Sleep did sound wonderful... he was so tired. He pried his eyes open, fighting sleep for a moment. He looked up at Tom, blinking heavily. "Would you drive me to see Jimmy?" He was asleep before he ever heard the answer, letting the blissful blackness pull him under.

Tom didn't even answer him, because he saw his breathing even out. He didn't need to, he knew what his answer would be, and so did Kyle. He slid his Tony down a bit, causing it to spin once again, as he sat on the coffe table at Kyle's side. He reached out to grab the water bottle, as it slipped from Kyle's hands before it hit the floor. He smiled softly as he set it down, and reached over to grab an afghan from the back of the couch to cover his boy with.

When he was tucked into a little cocoon, Tom retook his seat on the coffee table, keeping watch.

Maybe this wasn't so crazy after all. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have my flangst... I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when fantasies turn into nightmares? Reality strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. My Nana passed away a month ago, and I kind of lost my mojo to write for awhile, but it's back. I also want to thank Nobi for her encouragement~ :)

_If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world..._

 

__

_Kyle could feel Tom’s hands running down his chest, through the material of his silk shirt, as Tom popped each button individually. Kyle groaned as he relished in the tactile delights that Tom was bestowing on his chest.  He couldn’t help but smirk at Tom, because the latter knew exactly what buttons to push. It left Kyle wondering exactly how Tom managed to do that…._

_The car horn was the first sign of impending doom that Kyle should have heard if he wasn’t too busy daydreaming about Tom that is. His lust addled brain missed it completely, and instead he felt the cold metal of the car as it crunched against his bones. The air felt hot and sticky as he lay pinned underneath the car, all the while wondering why he couldn’t move his leg. The air was oppressive, and Kyle struggled against the pull of darkness…. Until he wasn’t._

Kyle thrashed as the fantasy turned into a nightmare. Tom started awake when he heard Kyle moan on the couch. He moved closer but made no move to physically touch him. He learned from past experience that could be a very bad idea. He could only sit back helpless as his once lover’s dream turned into a nightmare.

_Pain morphed into agony is the prevailing feeling that Kyle has coursing through his body. He turns his head slightly. He can feel the slickness of the asphalt beneath his broken body. He can’t move, he can feel the heat now coming from the burning twisted metal of the car. His gut is telling him that he is not getting out of this. He turned his head, and spots Tom in the distance, just out of reach before he fades into nothingness, and he is alone._

Kyle, for his part was trapped in a nightmare of his own making, and continued to thrash on the sofa, sweat beading on his forehead, making his bangs stick firmly in place.

Tom bit his lip; as he reached up to gently move the hair out the man’s eyes. He hated to see Kyle like this, but he imagined that if he had been through what Kyle had been through he would have nightmares too.

“Kyle, sweetheart,” Tom whispered. “Wake up for me okay?” He shook the man lightly, but that was not working, as the man on the couch continued to thrash.

“KYLE!” Tom yelled, turning to plan b. It was a risk he knew, but he had to wake him up. Kyle sat up with a startled scream; bring his legs up closer to his body.

“Aaah, Ow” Kyle whimpered, as Tom moved to perch on the edge of the couch, gently straightening his bad leg. He winced wishing that he could take the pain away for Kyle, but knew no matter how hard he wished he couldn’t.  Tom wrapped his arms around Kyle, and held him close to him, rocking slightly, humming a soft tune he just made up. Kyle clung to Tom, pulling the man impossibly closer, as if crawling into his skin would somehow make the pain go away. It didn’t matter that Tom had hurt him, he was his lifeline at the moment, and he didn’t ever want to let him go.

Kyle was in pain, but he thought he deserved it. He must have <i>done</i> something to explain all the shit that he was currently going through. He fisted his fingered in Tom’s shirt, and held on like a lifeline. He needed Tom right now, more than he cared to admit.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tom asked softly, into Kyle’s hair.

“Not really, but I suppose I should.”Kyle replied softly, looking down at the blanket covering his legs. He didn’t remember it being there when he fell asleep.  “I really need a drink,” He said sardonically. If he was going to rehash all of this, he needed some liquid courage.

“I’ve got some bourbon,” Tom said quietly, giving Kyle one last squeeze. He didn’t really want to leave Kyle, but he wasn’t about to deny him anything. He moved quickly to the mini bar, and poured them each a drink, although he did water Kyle’s down some.  He wordlesslessly handed Kyle the drink. He took the drink with trembling fingers, and Tom set his own drink aside to steady Kyle’s

Kyle looked gratefully up at Tom, smiling slightly, as he took a small sip. “Would you hold me… please?”

Tom couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat, and just moved to slide behind Kyle. “Better?” Tom asked quietly. Kyle just nodded against his chest as he settled back.

The silence in the room settled around them like a thick blanket. It wasn’t comforting at all, and Kyle wanted his old life back more than anything, but he knew that was probably never happen, and he had to figure out how much of the truth Tom could handle.

“I die,” Kyle whispered. “In my dream, I die pinned under a car, and you are just out of reach.” Kyle shifted slightly so he could look at Tom over his shoulder.

“You weren’t there were you? Why didn’t you come?”

 

Tom’s gut twisted painfully, because that was the million dollar question, and one that he never wanted to answer. He froze completely, fear coursing through his body, overriding every other sense he possessed. He couldn’t tell him the truth that was out of the question. The only person that knew the truth was currently 3,000 miles away. He couldn’t call her now could he?

Kyle stared at Tom strangely while the composer was fighting with himself. He pulled his hand away from Tom.

“Tom,” Kyle said softly, snapping his fingers to get the musician’s attention.  “Talk to me” There was something off about their relationship, and Kyle couldn’t put a finger on it.

Tom thought he might have whiplash, his head snapped up so fast. He was looking at Kyle with doe eyes that Kyle almost relented…almost.

“I-I can’t,” Tom managed to finally get out.

“Can’t or won’t,” Kyle said flatly. It was as if his nightmare was coming to life right before his eyes.

“Can’t,” Tom interjected. “Can that I want to talk to you be enough for now?” He asked hopefully. He could feel the bile already rising in his throat as he waited for an answer.

“No,” Kyle shook his head, looking at his lover sadly before shifting his gaze. “I am not going to play second fiddle to someone else’s past. I did it with Jimmy, and I am not willing to do it again, especially not with you.”

He pulled free of Tom, and heaved his legs to the floor, displacing Tom as he did so. The old Kyle would have cared, but the new one just needed to get the hell out of there at all costs. He managed to shift up with some difficulty, but he wasn’t letting a damaged leg stop him.

Tom wanted to stop him… to keep him here… with him, but he couldn’t make his arms or his voice work. He watched, stunned as Kyle made his way towards the door. Kyle paused at the door.

“I want it all Tom,” He whispered. “Call me when you can give that to me.” Tom flinched as the click of the door now echoed in the quiet room.

Tom reached out blindly for his phone, dialing a familiar number.

“Hello,” A sleepy, very feminine voice answered.

“Julia….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed a tad bit of conflict. I couldn't have everyone happy all the time. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you would like to leave your thoughts, that would be great.


End file.
